Too Late
by YoungPhoenix00
Summary: England musters up the courage to tell America exactly how he feels. Wait, why is Canada wearing that ring?
1. The Proposal

Hey guys~  
I hope you all like my first UsUk story, i'm going to try to make this a longish story so be prepared and bear with me!  
This chapter was actually finished maybe a month ago but I wanted to finish my other stories first but right now chapter three of Sleeping On The Job is nowhere near done it it kinda feels like a while since I uploaded something so here ya go!  
**I do not own Hetalia. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

**Too Late**

**Chapter 1: The Proposal **

He couldn't focus. England tried his best to distract himself, but it was no use as later he would be at America's house telling him his feelings. At last! It took forever but Arthur now has mustard up the courage. He is finally going to tell that lovable idiot that he loves him! Britain's heart raced at just remembering America's beautiful smile and his sparkling eyes. Just the thought was breath taking to him. Arthur finished of his paper work for the next meeting, brought some roses, changed cloths, brushed his hair and last of all he brushed his teeth. He was ready! He ran out the door and into his car. But before he started the car he thought of something.

"Wait! I need to think of what I am going to say to him. Right, ok, um. Let's see…Ok, America, I—no, I probably should call him Alfred. Alfred, I have something that I need to say so listen you wanker—Uh! I can't say that! Oh god…you know what, i'm just going to see what I want to say when I get there. Yeah…that's the best plan. Here we go!"

And he was of! Not that he could focus on the road that well though. When he thought about what he was doing his foot pressed down on the accelerator. He had a few close shaves but it wasn't that far to America's house. Good thing that he was currently living in England for the meetings.

Arthur's car pulled up outside Alfred's but stayed there a while as Arthur started to quiver. He had to take several deep breaths just to be able to think.

"Maybe I should just forget it and go home… I mean… i'm not even to sure that he likes me the way I like him…" England pondered about that for less than a minute. He was going to tell him how he feels! He was going to finally get the thousand pound weight off his chest! He is going to do this! He was going to hold him in his arms and never let go! And with that fiery determination burning inside of him he opened his car door and slammed it shut.

He almost ran towards the house; but he was able to keep calm and composed as usual. Luckily Alfred gave England a key in case it was an emergency. This seamed as good as time as any. He straightened out his suit and hair, then got the key and opened the door. He started hyperventilating.

Deep breaths Arthur, that's it. Relax. Things will be ok. _Right?_

He hurried himself down the hall to America's study. He was just about to knock when he heard voices through the door.

"Mattie, I have a favour to ask"

'_Oh, so someone's here. Who's Mattie…Oh! It's Can… Canada! I'll just wait till they are done talking' _The Brit rationally thought to himself.

"Yeah Al, what is it?"

"Will you make me the happiest nation of all time and marry me?"

"Oh Al! Yes! Of course I will."

"Love you Mattie, so much!"

Arthur could even swear he heard his own heart breaking. He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe. He couldn't think. He couldn't do anything but just stand there holding the bouquet of flowers he brought especially for Alfred. He heard footsteps approaching the door.

He ran. He ran so fast he barely touched the ground. In this situation that's all he could have done. He couldn't just tell him that he loved him _right_ after he proposed to Canada; in his opinion that was wrong. But he felt completely destroyed.

He got back into his car and drove back home wishing that he hadn't fallen for that stupid gorgeous American. Arthur stumbled through his door, dropping the deep red roses on the floor and himself on his sofa. He just didn't have the motivation to move, let alone walk upstairs. He couldn't even bring himself to drink his problems away like he would always do. All he thought about was the fact that America can never be his, that he loves Canada and not him and how much of a fool he was for thinking otherwise.

He cried himself to sleep that night.

* * *

Hope that this was good enough for the first chapter and thank you to all who have read this :)  
And it would be really helpful if I get some feedback so, reviews? Pretty please?


	2. Rain

******I do not own Hetalia. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Rain**

England awoke the next morning thankful that he didn't have a hangover to deal with. However he decided that he didn't want to do anything anyway. Arthur just laid there staring blankly at the ceiling trying really hard not to think about that American; but it was completely useless. Everything he tried to focus on just somehow reverted back to Alfred. He turned over on his side to face the window and for once he was grateful for the rain; it felt like he was at least getting some sympathy. England smiled miserably at the thought. Then from the corner of his eye appeared his friend, Flying Mint Bunny. The small creature curled up against the Brit's chest.

"What's wrong Britain? You look sad…" Arthur petted his friend's head lovingly feeling the soft fur underneath his fingertips.

"I-It's nothing… don't worry…"

"Britain, I know you're lying. Please tell me what's going on…" Flying Mint Bunny nuzzled Arthur's hand.

"I… I went to tell America that I l-love him and… and…" England broke into floods of tears and tightly hugged the bunny close to him.

"It's ok Britain, go on"

"And… when I got there… America proposed t-to Ca-Canada!" After he spoke he went straight back to being an inconsolable wreck.

"It's ok, it's ok, I'm here for you Britain"

Arthur continued crying until he drifted back to sleep and he started to dream.

"_Alfred… I love you!" England stood looking hopefully at America who started laughing hysterically._

"_Are you serious? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You may love me but you know what? I hate you! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

"_W-What?_

"_You heard me! You are weak, ugly, pitiful and pathetic! Why else do you think I left you in the American Revolution?"_

"_B-but Alfred…"_

"_Shut up and listen! I love Canada! I will always love him and never you." Arthur felt a build-up of tears sting his eyes. "That's right Arthur, go and cry! Just like the pathetic creature you are." America turned his back towards England and faded away leaving him all alone._

"_Alfred…Alfred…Alfred please… come back" He buried his face with his hands with America's laughter filling his head. Then suddenly he appeared to be in a busy town centre. England's gaze darted from face to face in the crowds until he rested it upon a familiar American. As he was just about to call out to him he saw Canada holding onto Alfred's arm and leaning onto his side. They both looked so happy. Without warning it began to rain chilling Arthur to the bone. The people around him seemed to have melted away and all he could see was Matthew and Alfred smiling and laughing together; that's when England saw the ring on Matthews's hand. "N-No…" The scenery changed once again. He was now wearing a long red coat and was standing in the rain in a muddy field. Arthur shook his head and closed his emerald eyes "No! Not this again! I-I can't keep watching this happen!" He opened his eyes to America looking down on him wearing that dreaded long blue coat._

"_Hey Britain, all I want is my freedom!"_

_No… stop…_

"_I'm no longer a child nor you little brother"_

_Please… stop…_

"_From now on consider me independent!"_

_Stop it… please… just stop…_

"_What happened? I remember when you were great..."_

_Please stop it! Stop leaving me America… please… I don't want to be alone anymore…_

'RING, RING, RING, RING'

Arthur snapped his eyes open to find the Flying Mint Bunny was gone and that he had been crying in his sleep.

'RING, RING, RING, RING'

He reached over to the table and answered his phone while trying to not sound upset.

"H-Hello?"

"Hey Iggy dude! About time you answered your phone man"

"Am-America?"

* * *

I'm so sorry Iggy!  
Omg, I cried while writing this I still am crying in fact  
Hope you all find this as sad as I do because that's what i'm trying to do~  
If you guys are interested at all I was listening to this song while writing this: www .yout ube wat ch?v =0oZPiZFamkE &feature =r elated (Just take out the spaces)  
And sorry for the shortness of the chapter but thanks to all who have read!


	3. The Two Best Men

Sorry guys but the ending possibly won't be the ending you were hoping for but don't fear! I plan to do alternative endings so everyone's happy.  
And if you don't like were this part is going you might have to wait a little till the other ending is up, i'm really really sorry about this  
**I do not own Hetalia. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Two Best Men **

"Am-America?"

"Yeah it's me. What's wrong with ya? You sound kinda weird…"

"There's nothing wrong with me you twit. And talk properly" England said sounding tired.

"Hey! I do to talk properly. Anyways could you come over to my place?"

"Why?"

"I wanna tell you something. Just come over, ok?"

"Sorry but I—"

"Oh, sorry dude! I gotta go, see ya soon. Bye!" And with that the American hung up. England let out a sigh as he just tossed his phone on the floor. He stayed still for a little bit thinking what to do.

'_He's probably going to be a real pain if I don't show up. But… but I don't think I can face him. Not yet at least. What if... that man is there still, that man Alfred proposed to? What was his name again…? Oh well, never mind. What should I do…?'_

'RING, RING, RING, RIN—'

England snatched his phone knowing exactly who it would be.

"YES?"

"Are you coming or not man?"

"Arrr! Fine! I'll be there soon you impatient git."

"Cool. Bye" America said sounding completely unfazed at the raw anger coming from the Brit's mouth. Grabbing his coat and his keys he ran out the door feeling the nerves spreading. He hopped into his car and started driving never the less.

'_Hang on. He didn't mention if anyone else will be there…so… he wants to talk to me… alone? Maybe… maybe he…'_ His thoughts were interrupted by the beeping from a horn from behind him and he noticed that he was causing a massive traffic jam. The rest of the journey continued in a similar matter. Luckily for him he arrived shortly before the police would want a word. England sighed again just before leaving his car. Hesitantly he knocked on the door; and approximately 0.5 seconds later it swung open.

"Oh man you took your time. Did ya walk or something? Never mind, let's go!" America then slung an arm around the Brits shoulders and dragged him through to the living room. Arthur's heart sunk when he saw that the frog was there along with that Canadian. France was sitting in an arm chair facing Canada. Alfred quickly let go of England and ran next to Matthew posing with both hands on his hips with his trademark smile.

"Dudes be ready to listen. Mattie and me are gonna get married!"

And there it was again, the feeling of England's heart breaking.

"Oh that is wonderful news mes amis!" France shouted clapping his hands. "When's the wedding?" He asked smiling brightly.

"Just less than a year!" Alfred said hugging Canada who blushed. "And that's not all guys! You two are gonna be the two best men. Francis you're gonna be Mattie's best man and Iggy you're gonna be mine. You're gonna be the hero's best man!" He said laughing obnoxiously.

"How wonderful! Right Angleterre?" Francis said looking to his side. He then noticed the solemn expression on his face. To England he whispered "Angleterre…?" The Englishman doesn't respond so he took it upon himself to end the conversation with the happy couple. "Right well I'm sure that the two of you have a lot to discuss" France said standing up. "And I need to attend to something. Au revoir mes amis! Could you please give me a lift back home Arthur?" The tall blond asked already pulling him out the door.

"What? No, let go of me frog face"

Canada and America looked at each other in confusion. France wasn't usually that pushy.

"What was that about?" Alfred asked.

"I have no idea. I suppose I'll ask him later"

Meanwhile outside France managed to persuade England to take him home. Well, that's what England thought had happened. Francis was determined to get some answers out of the Brit.

"Actually Arthur, do you want some company? You look rather lonely…

"No. Knowing you 'company' probably means something else entirely"

"How rude Angleterre. I didn't mean that at all, I just want to talk to you"

"No"

"Please Angleterre~ With cherries on top~" France said right behind his ear blowing hot breath on it. Arthur responded instantly nearly crashing the car.

"Ah! Fine as long as you NEVER do that again" England turned his car around and back to his house with a dark blush.

They both entered the house with England leading of course.

"Tea?" Arthur asked going straight into the kitchen.

"Yuck… do you have any wine?"

Slightly annoyed Arthur reluctantly nodded and went to grab a bottle. He came into the living room where France was waiting expectantly and placed two glasses on the table. Just as he started pouring the wine Francis went right to the point of him being there.

"So, what exactly is going on between you and America?"

* * *

Hope eveyone likes the chapter and sorry for ending it there, I know it's kinda a strange place to end it but I ran out of good ideas Review? :3

Translations:  
Mes amis = My friends  
Au revoir = Goodbye


	4. Feelings

So sorry for the late update. My internet hates me and it has taken it upon it's self to go down when I want to update my stories.  
And sorry again for the short chapters throughout the story, I do try to make the as long as possible.  
By the way I have corrected the last chapter now. I can't believe how many mistakes there actually were T.T And thanks to Felton America for pointing them out to me! Enjoy the chapter!  
**I do not own Hetalia. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Feelings**

"P-Pardon? Just what are you on about France? There is NOTHING going on between America and I" England nervously said averting his eyes away from Francis.

"Ok then, what's going on with _you_ then? You didn't look at all happy when we were at America's house"

"Nothing, I'm… I'm j-just fine…" Arthur mumbled voice cracking trying to hold back the tears. France sighed and decided to ask again when England was a little bit drunk; that's usually how he got information from the stuffy Brit.

"Right, let's drink to you being _just fine_" He said raising his glass which England gently tapped his glass with and then drank the whole thing in one swig. This went on in silence.

Arthur was about half way through a second bottle while France still _savouring_ his first glass; well not exactly savouring, it was English wine and France wasn't too fond of it. He just didn't want to be absolutely drunk off his head too. Noticing Arthur's slurred speech Francis thought it was time to ask again.

"Angleterre, what is going on between you and Amérique?" He said sternly. England did whisper something but he was not able to catch it. "What was that?"

"H' doesn' lov' me!" England shouted out tears now falling freely from his eyes. France stayed quite to let him continue. "I… I wen' to tell 'im tha' bu' then h' proposed to tha'… tha' Canadian!" Arthur hid his face in his hands and started sobbing loudly.

"So you finally realised your feelings huh? You sure took your time Angleterre" Francis sighed and sipped the remains of his drink. The Brit continued to bore his eyes out so the Frenchman moved next to him and rubbed his back soothingly.

"Wh-wha' can I do Francis?"

"Désolé, I don't know mon ami. It's a very difficult situation."

"Please Francis! Tell me what to do!" He screamed into France's face whilst grabbing onto his collar shaking him slightly. "I… I lov' 'im so much. A-And now I'm his best man an' I hav' to JUST stand there an' watch 'im with someone else!" Slightly quieter he then said "Please Francis… I don't know what to do anymore. H-Help me" Arthur collapsed into tears, head falling onto France's chest. Francis put his arms around him and shushed him to sleep. After a little while the Frenchman carried him to his room and he returned down stairs to make a temporary bed for himself. These truly were sad circumstances, the last time England look this pitiful was at the American Revolution.

*-~**TIME SKIP**~-*

Britain carelessly throw his clock to the ground; that will show it to wake him up when he had a hangover. _'What happened last night? Oh shit! The frog!'_ He worriedly felt the half of the bed next to him happy to find it un-occupied. A while later there was a knock at his bedroom door.

"Angleterre? How are you feeling?" Francis quietly as possible opened the door.

"How do you think you bastard? You made me drink sssooo much"

"First off _mon cher_, I did not make you drink anything. And second it was the only way I would have ever found out what was wrong with you. So don't you go blaming me." France crossed his arms over his chest.

"Wait… what did I say to you last night…?" England asked fearing the answer.

"Oh? You don't remember? Well you told me that you love America and you asked me for help."

"What? …that must have been a mis-"

"Do not deny it Arthur. I know it is all true" He said sternly.

"… shit…"

"What a lovely mouth you have Angleterre. Do you want me to help or not?"

England groaned "I don't know! Just leave me alone, your Frenchness is not helping my hangover."

In annoyance Francis sighed and turned his back to the smaller nation. "Fine then. Au revoir Angleterre and good luck" Just as he was about to leave the room he heard a small voice.

"Ok, I'm sorry. Please… just let me rest for a bit."

"Good. Call me if you need anything, Ça va?"

"Ok…"

* * *

Just what is France gonna do? I'm afraid you all are gonna have to wait and see!  
Oh and to let you all know I am not going to be doing alternative endings now. I have actually changed my mind completely on how this is going to end, I hope none of you guys mind that much...  
Thanks very much for reading, reviewing and etc! Reviews = Love! So please send me some love (Hope that dosen't sound too creepy...)

Translations:

Désolé = Sorry  
Mon ami = My friend  
Mon cher = My dear  
Au revoir = Goodbye


	5. The Plan

******I do not own Hetalia. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: The Plan**

France waited impatiently tapping his fingers on the kitchen counter. _'Just when is he going to wake up…, if mon cher __Angleterre does not get up soon I will have step in…'_ He smiled evilly as he thought of pouring ice cold water over him. "Honhonhonhon, that should do the trick~" He said to himself.

"What would do the trick frog?" A British accent said with a yawn. France spun round to find that England had indeed woken up. _'Damn that's disappointing' _He thought but decided to shrug it off.

"Oh nothing Angleterre~ How is your hangover now?" He walked out of the kitchen and to the living room.

Instead of giving a reply England just walked over to his sofa and slouched against it resting his head to face the celling.

"Still pretty bad then…?"

Arthur nodded and then said "Please stop talking already…" France sighed and began walking back to the kitchen. "Wait, where are you going?" He asked glaring at the Frenchman.

"I'm going to cook you some breakfast, well lunch actually. You do realize that it's past twelve in the afternoon don't you?"

"Oh piss off. And I don't want you making any French crap in my house. If you must cook make sure it is something English"

"Careful or I won't be making you anything" England grumbled something and France turned away in triumph.

After a meal of fish and chips Francis proceeded to tell England his plan.

"Ok Angleterre, I have thought your situation over and I now have a plan"

"Oh Christ… do I even want to know what your perverted brain conjured up?"

"Excusez-moi? But that does not sound like someone who wants help"

Rolling his eyes and rubbing his temples Arthur said "Uuuhhh! Fine, what is this _plan?_"

"First I want to say that this plan is not guaranteed but I believe that this is probably your only shot" England nodded as France continued "What I think you should be is throw all your cards on the table at once and tell him"

"What sought of plan is that?" The Englishman snarled.

"Hear me out. If you be forward with him he _might just _realise that he has feelings for you. Also it could be that his boss is forcing this upon him. And if this plan fails at least he would know and you would have been able to confess plus confessing would help you to move on…"

"I see…, is this really my only chance?" He looked at the French nation with sad eyes.

"Oui"

"And why exactly do you care?"

"Do you really need to ask that Arthur? I am the country of amour! So therefore helping you out is mon duty."

"No, really. Why do you care?"

"Well… I'm just beginning to think that Matthew marrying that loud American is kind of a waste. Especially since he and I have so much in common…"

"Ah, so you reveal your true motives at last. You don't really care what happens to me"

"Of course I do mon cher. I'm just saying having Matthew all to myself would be a bonus, but i'm not that bothered"

Sighing he looked towards the window "I just hope you are right Francis…"

* * *

Hahahah Franada. I'm not a fan but I thought, why not? If you aren't a fan don't worry I will not be focusing on them much at all.  
And i'm sorry YET again about the short chapter, I just can't seem to do long chapters for this story. Reviews please~

**Translations:**

Mon cher Angleterre = My dear England  
Excusez-moi? = Excuse me?  
Oui = Yes


	6. All Or Nothing

GAHHHHHHH! Sorry for that sort outburst but was being a twat and it wouldn't let me upload this for like half an hour.  
Hope you all like the chapter.  
**I do not own Hetalia. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: All Or Nothing **

**Six Months Later**

So much time has passed since America announced his engagement and England hasn't said one word to him; let alone confess to him. Every time he tried he just chocked on the unspoken words. England was barley coping, he didn't even seem to go outside unless he absolutely had to. He would just spend his days cooped up inside that big lonely house of his. And today was no exception. He sat quiet comfortably on his favourite arm chair with a mug of tea at hand.

'_It's raining again…' _He noted as he stared grimly out the window. Arthur continued staring for at least an hour, deep in thought. When he finally came back to reality he noticed something. _'Shit… my tea's gone cold.'_ As England stood his elbow accidently nudged a pile of books making them fall. _'Fuck!'_ He silently cursed as he sat himself on the floor to put the books back in order. But then something caught his eye. It was one of England's many photo albums and he couldn't stop himself from have a good look through.

The first few photos were of his childhood. He both smiled and scowled at the memories. As the page turned he saw that unmistakable cowlick. The picture illustrated Alfred and himself at some sought of fair. _'Ah yes. I remember that now. This was that yearly fair Alfred begged me to go to. That day was so much fun. O-oh… this was the last time I went with him. I kept complaining that day. I-I wish I told him that I actually did have fun, I- I wish I could go with him again. Oh god, I'm such an idiot!'_ Tears falling from his eyes he moved onto the last photos. All the rest were from the same day. The final one was of America hanging an arm around England's shoulders, and England was holding a stuffed green bunny with wings that America had won for him.

Feeling motivated he slammed the book shut and grinned. _'Ok, I now know I must tell him. If I want any chance in going to that fair again with Alfred, I must tell him! I will do it! …but, how?'_

**Five Months And Twenty-five Days Later**

The time was now drawing near and England's nerves weren't improving. Alfred arranged to meet Arthur to show him the church his wedding is going to be at. It is now only one week till the big day. Arthur looked himself over in the mirror for the hundredth time before going to meet the cheery American.

Despite almost running all the way there England felt the trip lasted way too long. And of course he arrived to the church before Alfred did. The small blond waited for, what it seemed like, an eternity; but he knew deep in his heart he would wait an eternity and then some if it meant he could see his love. At precisely half an hour after the agreed time came Alfred. Arthur hid his smile behind his famous scowl and greeted him in the same manner he had done before.

"Jesus America. Tell me if you're running late"

Regaining his breath America replied "S-Sorry dude. You see, Tony was-"

"Never mind America. Just show me this church already"

"Ok man. Follow me!" He declared striding into the holy building.

"Well Iggy? What do you think?"

Saying that it is the most beautiful place he had seen would still be selling it sort. The pews were wonderfully crafted and polished, the big high ceiling had intricate patterns everywhere which must have taken more than a life time to complete, the statues looked as if they could come to life any minute and the stained glass windows were just… amazing! Their light poured in illuminating every nook and cranny and they also reflected of the polished pews making the colours mix making everything look magical bringing tears to England's eyes. He looked at the colours; they made Alfred look just like a beautiful angel!

"I-It's am-amazing America…" He said silently rubbing the tears with the back of his hand.

Laughing softly Alfred said "I knew you'd react like that, you like this kinda stuff don't ya? Do you think Mattie would like it as much as you do?"

"I- I think so A-America" Arthur said trying to calm himself _'Tell him now you idiot!'_ His mind screamed at him.

"Well, this was pretty much all I wanted to show you. I'll see you at the wedding Iggy" He smiled walking past England. As he did everything seemed to go in slow motion for the Brit. America's foot step's echoed in the empty building.

One step… _'Do it! Tell him!'_

Two steps… _'Now! You idiot!'_

Three steps… _'This is your last chance!'_

Four steps… _'DO IT NOW!'_

Five steps… America is nearing the door. "A-America! W-W-Wait!"

England remained facing towards the front of the church as Alfred turned round.

"Yeah dude?"

"I-I… I…" Arthur then mumbled something but the taller blond didn't catch it.

"Huh? What is it?"

Turning sharply he shouted with more tears dripping from his eyes than ever before "I love you!" Alfred looked in his eyes for any trace of humour, but he found none.

Moving to face the door he said "I… I… um… I have to go. Bye" He shut the door behind him.

England fell back onto a pew feeling week in the knees. His hands covered his heart as he collapsed; his heart hurt. It hurt so much. The church echoed again with the sound of his sobbing.

"A-America, p-please… come b-back. Please?" He asked but he received no reply.

He was alone.

* * *

Awww, poor Iggy but at least the chapter length is half decent right?  
Well just one chapter to go! Hope you like the stroy so far and pretty please do review~!  
I gonna go to sleep now as right now in England it is 3:05 am! Oh, and the italic's are Iggy thought's. Just wanted to say to make sure there is no confusion.


	7. The Big Day

Teh last chapter!  
**I do not own Hetalia. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Big Day**

**One Week Later:**

Arthur was still at home curling up into a little ball as he began crying again. The tears stung his eyes and burned his cheeks as they rolled down. He clutched a small stuffed rabbit to his chest. All his magical friends surrounded him, including the real flying mint bunny. They lay close to him hushing and shushing him and telling him that 'it's ok' but they all knew that it very well wasn't. "I was too l-late. I should have t-told him years ago. I was too late, I was too late. Too late, too late… too… late" He repeated and repeated until his throat was sore.

**Canada's POV**

Canada awoke that morning alone; Alfred suggested that they don't see each other for at least two weeks before the wedding to make the day even more emotional. Matthew just loved that idea so he agreed instantly. He went down stairs and gazed at his white tuxedo he laid out the previous night; he traced his fingers along the smooth material and smiled. _'Today is going to be a great day'_

Matthew began preparing himself for the ceremony. He shaved, showered, washed and brushed his hair thoroughly, brushed his teeth and ironed his tuxedo twice. He looked at himself in the mirror and took a deep breath. Then the doorbell rang; and there stood France waiting to take him to the church.

"W-wow Francis. You look g-good…" He said in a quiet whisper with a red blush. Canada did once like France but he didn't show any interest so he just gave up and moved on. He shook his head slightly. _'Those days are over now right? I shouldn't be thinking about that. I-I'm in l-love with Al now…_'

Francis noticed his blush and grinned; he took the Canadians hand and gently kissed his knuckles. Winking he said "Why thank you mon cher. But have you seen yourself? You look absolutely stunning"

"T-Thank you…" France smiled warmly and gestured towards his car.

"Well? Shall we take our leave?"

Matthew nodded meekly "Oui…" He followed after the Frenchman, watching the gentle breeze play with his hair. Both men boarded the vehicle with Canada in one of the back seats and, obviously, with France at the wheel. After about a minute of silence Canada noticed that France hadn't started driving.

"Uh… Francis? Y-You ok?"

"Matthew, are you sure you want to do this?" Francis asked not looking at Canada but straight ahead.

"What are you talking about? O-Of course I… do"

"Ok, just… remember that I'm here" France started the engine before Canada could ask what he meant and the trip went on without them saying another word to each other. But when they left the car they were conversing like they normally would do, so Canada just assumed that France meant that he's just there like any friend would be. As the pair got closer to the church they saw that a lot of the guests have beaten them there.

Eventually the crowd did see that the Canadian had reached the church and he was greeted with clapping and cheering making him blush again.

***-~TIME SKIP~-***

Everyone began taking their seats on the pews, Matthew and Francis took their places at the front and the priest also stood at the front holding the bible. Everyone and everything was ready, just one thing missing.

So they waited.

And waited.

And waited.

Just where the hell was Alfred?

**England's POV**

England hadn't yet moved from his position on his sofa, his thoughts depriving him of any sleep. _'Well… I suppose I have to move on. Right about now Alfred has become a married man'_ However by just thinking that, no matter how rational it was brought him more sadness. Just as he started to drift into sleep he heard frantic nocking at his front door. Arthur simply decided to ignore it. Then a few minutes later he hears something slamming into his door and then CRACK! _'W-Was that just my door breaking?'_ Arthur, terrified for his life, curled into an even tighter ball. Loud footsteps pounded through the hall. _'Oh god! I'm going to die!'_

"IGGY?"

'_Alfred? Was that just Alfred just now?'_

The living room door slammed open and Arthur began trembling. Expecting to feel a punch he let out a cry, but instead a warm, soft hand stroked his hair; shocking him so much that he stopped breathing. Ever so slowly he moved his head to look at the young American. As soon as he did he was bought into a firm, but comfortable, hug. Patting the smaller blond on the back America cooed "Sssh. Sssh. It's ok Iggy, I'm here" Feeling soothed by his voice England clung onto Alfred.

Once the tears stopped Alfred pulled away slightly so that their faces were close and he could see those emerald eyes. He cupped England's face in both hands and lightly traced the lines of dry tears with his thumbs.

"Artie, I've thought about what you told me" He leaned closer. "And I've realised that I love you too!" Closing the distance he kissed him passionately. Still a little stunned Arthur kissed back eagerly, crushing his stuffed animal between them.

**Back At The Church**

Matthew cancelled the wedding. But he wasn't upset. He made a pretty good guess of the whereabouts of America; he was with the person he loved.

After the last of the guests departed with a few 'I'm sorry's' he sat slouching against a pew, smiling softly. Francis sat next to him.

"How come you're smiling? You were left at the alter today…"

"Because I think that I have realised that I wasn't as happy as I thought I was with Alfred."

"I see…" France slid an arm around Canada's shoulders and placed a small kiss on his cheek.

The two new couples spent the rest of their lives in happiness; very pleased that England wasn't too late.

**The End!**

* * *

That's all folkes! I hope you enjoyed the story~  
Please leave a review guys~ I want to know if i'm any good at writing for this pairing  
And thanks for reading, reviewing etc!

**Translations:  
**Mon cher = My dear  
Oui = Yes


	8. Two Years Later

******I do not own Hetalia. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Two Years Later **

Alfred laid still next to his partner. He'd been awake for a little bit now but he couldn't resist but watch Arthur sleep; he was so adorable! Also England without a scowl on his face was a very rare sight to see so Alfred sneakily took quite a few photos… and set them as his wallpaper on his phone… and posted them on Facebook… and finally sent them to a couple of friends. He knew England might properly throw a hissy fit when he awoke but it would be totally worth it.

England finally woke up about half an hour later and was greeted with a soft peck on the check.

"Morning Artie~"

"Good morning Al" He blushes and America chuckles. Even after two years Arthur still gets embarrassed by the littlest of things; Alfred finds it so endearing. They join each other for a shower after their… _activities_ the previous night.

Arthur sits down and begins eating breakfast, which America made, when he remembers something.

"Hey, Alfred?" He cocked his head to the side to see the American in the kitchen.

"Yeah Iggy?"

"Isn't that yearly fair thing on today?"

Hiding his devious smile from England he said "Oh yeah. You're right. Do you wanna go?" He already knew the answer but he might as well ask; besides it would make his _plan_ more of a surprise.

"Well… um…if… if you don't mind, that is…" England replied, voice growing quiet near the end of his sentence. Sneaking back into the dining room he surprised England by hugging him from behind the chair making him jump and make a little squeak.

"Course I don't mind~"

**-*~Time Skip~*-**

The Brit and the American where enjoying the fair very much indeed. Well, apart from when they went into the 'haunted' house and America clung onto Arthur for dear life, but everything else was brilliant. Alfred won Arthur yet another stuffed toy; this one was a small unicorn.

However, unfortunately, the fair has now reached its peak as the sun was setting. _'Just one last thing to do…'_ America grinned to himself.

"Hey, wanna go on the ferris wheel before we go?"

"Ok. Why not?" America took hold of England's hand lovingly and then they went towards the wheel. Before they boarded Alfred said something to the man in charge of the ferris wheel but Arthur didn't catch it. They sat side by side in the cart looking at the sun set; luckily they were the only ones there. As they reached the top for some reason Alfred nodded to the man below and he stopped the wheel.

"A-Alfred?" England suddenly felt millions of butterflies in his stomach. _'What's he doing? Oh my god… h-he's getting down on one knee…"_

"Arthur, will you marry me?"

Arthur chocked on his breath. "O-Of course!" Arthur kneelt down and threw his arms around Alfred, kissing him strongly. And, little did they know, France and Canada would have the same news tomorrow.

* * *

Sorry for this beging really short but please review and tell me what you think! ^^


	9. Epilogue

Sorry to you guys who thought this was done, but the last chapter didn't seem like an epilogue so I thought i'd have another shot.  
**I do not own Hetalia. Hetalia belongs to Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Epilogue**

'_Beep, beep … beep, beep …'_

Alfred kisses Arthur on the nose and says 'good morning'. Then Arthur grumbles a reply as he kisses Alfred's lips. England attempts to get up but Alfred is more than reluctant to move, until England threatens him with a breakfast made by himself.

This is a normal start to any morning for this couple, there're pretty used to it by now.

Over breakfast Arthur looks through a new photo album; it already nearly filled with pictures of his new life. He flips through the photos, memories flooding his mind. He stops at a particular set of images, the wedding. They ended up having a double wedding with France and Canada in that church Arthur loved so much. It was a little annoying to have the frog there but it was only fitting. He was the person who told him to confess to America after all. Besides it did turn out to be a magical day.

England continues to look at the photos in detail but then he sees one he doesn't recognise. It was a picture of him crying after the wedding. He remembers that well; he was overwhelmed with joy that it brought tears to his eyes. How he regrets that photo, crying was for girls and he was meant to be a gentleman.

He can still barley believe that he's married to Alfred. Especially when he thought Alfred was going to marry Matthew. Oh boy that was a close one. When Alfred proposed to Canada he felt so lost and alone with no light to guide him. But then something very surprising happened; that wine drinking bastard actually gave _good _advice. Arthur frowns slightly remembering how France got him to confess he had feelings for America.

'_Sneaky little bastard'_ He thinks to himself turning the page of the photo album. The next few pictures are of the church and of those beautiful stained glass windows. Arthur starts tearing up again but of course Alfred is there to kiss those tears away.

The couple spend the rest of the day holding hands, smiling and laughing. When they went to bed they just laid there and talked for hours. They spoke mostly about the future and how they want to spend forever together.

Eventually they fell asleep in each other's arms comfortable knowing that this was how the rest of their lives will be.

* * *

Please review and tell me if this is a proper epilogue because after getting it wrong the first time i'm a little nervous.  
Thanks for bearing with me through out this story!


End file.
